


Girlfriend (Dylan Massett x reader)

by writethe100



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Dylan defends his girlfriend, Y/N from his mother, Norma.





	Girlfriend (Dylan Massett x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> warning; swearing

Since Dylan was always busy with his job and his family matters, it was very hard to schedule time to spend together. So when he called suddenly saying his schedule opened up, I happily agreed to a date.

As I knocked on his door, his mother answered with a huge grin on her face. ‘Hello there, you’re looking for someone?’

‘Yes, I’m here for Dylan?’

Her smile quickly faded away as I spoke her son’s name. It seems as though I said something terrible that ruined her mood.

'Uhm, is something the matter?’

'I don’t want you seeing my son.’ She said without hesitation. 'Doesn’t matter if you’re his girlfriend or sex friend or-’

Interrupting her after a crazy accusation, I corrected her. 'Ma'am, I’m not like that I promise.’

'Honestly, I could care less who you are just stay away from my son.’ Before she slammed the door on me, Dylan stood between us with a confused face.

'Norma, what are you doing?’

'You can’t see her. I forbid you.’

Dylan chuckled out of frustration, 'She’s my girlfriend. I’ve been seeing her for a while now so if you don’t like it, you’re just going to have to deal with it.’

'No, if your mom says so we should stop seeing each other.’ As much as I loved Dylan, I didn’t want to jeopardize their relationship.

'Ah, at least you picked out someone smart Dylan. Listen to her.’

'Norma, you’re seriously unbelievable.’ He rolled his eyes at his mom then turned to me and took my hand. 'Let’s go, Y/N.’

As I followed downstairs into his truck, his mom continued to yell at him. My heart fluttered as he stood up to his mom for me but I felt guilty for making them have an argument because of me.

'I’m sorry, Dylan.’ I apologized to my boyfriend as I got into the passenger seat of his truck.

'Don’t be it’s not your fault.’ He gave a soft smile and kissed me on my lips. 'Besides, no one can interrupt us on our special day.’


End file.
